The Reunion
by orangeskai
Summary: Nico finds that Bianca is back to life. He decides to go back to his normal demigod life with Bianca. But "things" get in the way...
1. chapter 1

**This is a story i made up about Bianca Di Angelo reuniting with Nico Di Angelo, so I hope you enjoy it.** **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or stories all the credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Nico's POV

I was climbing up half-blood hill. It was one in the morning so I assumed no one would be there. To my surprise, _everyone_ was there.

"He's here!" Was the first voice I heard. Almost everyone from Camp Half-Blood was sitting there like they've been waiting for hours. I didn't know what was going on so I just blinked.

The crowd roared. I blinked again. Why were they waiting for me the whole time? A few were sleeping, a few were playing games or reading ancient greek books to amuse themselves, and a few started sword fights (including Percy and Annabeth).

When Percy spotted me, he grabbed Annabeth's arm,and ran to me. Percy was grinning like crazy and Annabeth had a smug smile on her face.

"Hey, Nico, you remember Bianca?" Percy asked. I was surprised by the question. Of course I remembered her! She was the sister I once had. She was the sister who always looked after me until I was eight! I would never forget her!

"Why-" I started to ask, but I was cut off by Percy.

"Don't blame me, Annabeth told me to say that," Percy said. Annabeth lightly punched him.

"Shut up, Seaweed brain," Annabeth teased.

"But I still don't get why you're all waiting for me," I said. I had to admit, It was fun being in the middle,of attention.

"Well, since the war is over and the big three are allowed to have children, we're no threat anymore," Percy explained. I blinked.

"That _still_ doesn't explain why you asked me about Bianca," I said.

Annabeth groaned.

"Don't you understand, Nico? Bianca is back!" Annabeth explained.

"I swear you're just messing with me, is it April Fool's day?" I asked. To be honest, the news was too good to be true.

Annabeth and Percy shook their heads.

Annabeth turned."I'll go get her." Percy nodded and turned to me.

"I'll try to convince Nico that it's true," Percy chuckled."That is, if he wants to be convinced."

Annabeth rolled her eyes."Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever, Wise girl."

Annabeth turned around and walked to the Hades cabin.

 **Sorry about the short chapter, it's like, 12:00 here.**

 **well, I promise to make the next chapter more longer, bye!**


	2. chapter 2

**Sorry, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but this is my first story so if i make any mistakes, please let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO or HoO characters all the credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Bianca's POV

I was waiting in the hades cabin. Annabeth had told me I had another sister named Hazel, but she was in a Roman Camp, and Nico wasn't here yet, so of course, I had no one to talk to.

Annabeth came in. She had a huge grin on her face. A few years ago, when i had died, i only got to see Annabeth for a few minutes, due to the event with the manticore. Now, I could see her more clearly. She had storm grey eyes, just like the pictures Athena, along with the blonde hair.

"Bianca, Nico's here," Annabeth said. I stood from the armchair I was sitting on.

I followed Annabeth to Half-blood hill. It was a long time since I was here, and a very short time too, so I was still getting familiar with it.

I gasped when I saw Nico. He looked so... old. Of course, the last time I saw him he was ten, but now, he was older than me. About fifteen maybe. I was twelve. Then again, when I saw Percy, I almost didn't recognize him. He was a college student. I was twelve. Thalia was now a huntress, but she still aged in a way, about twenty something by now. I was twelve. Zoë was dead. I was alive. Many things changed. They even got a new oracle.

Nico's eyes widened when he saw me. He blinked as if I were an illusion. I couldn't blame him. If I were Nico, I would've reacted the same.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. Nico ran to me and hugged me. I couldn't help doing the same. I mean, he was my brother! I didn't even get to see him grow up to get older than me! We both cried tears of joy.

"But, I thought you were dead," Nico whimpered. I messed up his hair like i used to when he was five.

"I was," I said.

"But-"

"No time for explainations. I'll tell you later," I interrupted. To be honest, I didn't really know _why_ I was alive again. The last thing I remembered was when I,was getting reborn, I got something in my eyes so I blinked, I was in front of half-blood hill. So really, I didn't know how or why I was alive.

 **Ahem, linebreak coming t** **hrough!**

It was the middle of the night. I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't sleep. I glanced at Nico, who was sound asleep. I sighed. I watched the seconds tick by.

Finally, I got out of my bed. I wandered around the room, careful not to wake Nico. My bed was accross from Nico's, but he can hear anything, even when he was asleep. I quietly walked to the window. Even at night, Camp half-blood looked enchanted. The rivers, ponds, and creeks glistening in the moonlight, making the ocean around long island look like a land of silver. The strawberries red and colorful against the dark night sky. The grass danced gracefully at each breeze, the leaves were like emeralds on tree bark.

I carefully opened the window and started humming the lullaby mom used to sing to us when we got too hyper. I let the soft breezes carry me away to my memories. I remembered when Nico was born when I was four, i remembered the time Nico and I were playing in that hotel, the day our father failed to save our mother. The music of the crickets slowly playing at a soft rythym, the fireflies' lights glowed against the river.

 **Another line break coming through!!!!**

I woke up curled up in a ball next to the window. It was five in the morning. Thank the gods Nico wasn't up yet. That would be embarrassing. I got up and got dressed in the bathroom. When I came out, I found Nico squirming in front of the bathroom.

"I need to pee!" Nico whined like a child. I quickly got out. At the same time, a Native American girl came in. She was pretty. Her hair was cut into uneven strands and braided with a blue feather, she had eyes that reminded me of a kaleidalescope, and a cheerful smile.

"Hey, Piper," Nico said, slipping into the bathroom. Piper's face fell.

"Oh, you're awake. I was looking forward to waking you up on my own," Piper said. Piper turned to me."So, Nico's sister, right?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"I'm a daughter oh Aphrodite," Piper said. I nodded. She _did_ seem like an Aphrodite kid. But no lie, that was just my opinion. I wasn't here long, so I barely knew who was who, or who was a child of who.

"Has anyone see Percy?" Annabeth startled me as she came in."He promised me that he would meet me at the Big House."

"Maybe he slept in?" Piper suggested.

Annabeth facepalmed."He is so stupid." I watched as Annabeth ran to the Poseidon cabin.

Piper turned back to me and shrugged."Percy's always sleeping in." At that, we both cracked up.

 **Ok, how was that? No cliffhangers yet, but I promise i'll plant some into the story. I promise,on the River Styx.**


	3. 3

**Hey, sorry i didn't update for a while, argh school is so annoying!**

 **Percy: yeah, it is.**

 **me: ...**

 **Percy: ...**

 **me: PERCY GET BACK IN THE BOOK!!!** **sorry about him, anyways as i was saying:**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the PJO or hoO characters all the credit goes rick riordan.**

Percy's POV

The next day, I saw Nico walk out of his cabin. His hair was slightly wet as if he just took a shower.

"Hey, Nico," I said. Nico waved and kept walking. Typical of him. Then I saw Bianca. Despite how weary she looked, she looked as happy as ever.

"Hey, Bianca."

"Hey, Percy." Bianca kept walking too. Typical of her. So i kept walking... in the opposite dirrection.

 **Hey, here's another linebreak...**

It was nighttime. Bianca's third night. I couldn't sleep. I decided to get some fresh air. I put on some sneakers and put on a hoodie over my pjs.

When I stepped outside, i suddenly felt much better. I breathed in the fresh air. I looked around for any gaurd harpies. None. Probably taking a break with the naiads. Or perhaps the air nymphs.

I decided to take a tiny walk around the camp. As I stepped off the porch, I noticed Bianca gazing out of the only window in the hades cabin. She payed me no attention. She didn't see me yet, it looked like.

It took Bianca a while to notice me- about half an hour.

Bianca looked up.

"Oh, Percy, I didn't notice you there," Bianca admitted. despite how far away our cabins were, i could hear what she was saying.

I nodded.

Bianca nodded.

"Wait, shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked.

No reply.

I looked back up and noticed Bianca was already asleep. Gods, she was as fast at sleeping as Tyson!

"Good night," I whispered before trudging back to my cabin.

 **Linebreak-Oh, what am i kidding, you already know it's here, right?**

Annabeth's POV

I blinked, still have awake. I checked the time- **_5:24 pm_**.

 _Good,_ i thought. _I still have time to read._ Yes, I know what you're thinking, I'm a nerd, and i'm proud.

I was about to get up from my bed when I heard someone knock on my door. Just in case, I got my dagger... just in case.

"Hello?" I asked as i opened the door. I was surprised to see Percy standing at our porch. You see, Percy isn't really a morning person.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy greeted.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Percy shrugged."I don't know."

"Percy, Bianca and Nico are back together, the wars are over, and now, all you need to worry about is earning a high school diploma and a college degree. you should be calm," I said. It took Percy a while to process that intohis brain. That happens when he's sleepy. He's so cute!

"You see, Annabeth, that's the problem. I'm not used to not worrying and Bianca's acting different," Percy explained."I'm worried about them, Annabeth."

I nodded." First of all, Percy, I have no idea how you want to worry. I kinda like having like having all the pressure off my shoulders," I started. Percy raised an eyebrow."Ok,fine, i love it. But that's not the point. Maybe Bianca is just acting different because.. you know, she came back from the dead. She may still be in shock."

Percy nodded."Yeah, you're right, Annabeth." Percy yawned.

"Ok, Percy, I don't care how early you went to sleep, just go get some rest, you have two hours," I said. I kissed Percy."And remember, there's _nothing_ to worry about."

As if on cue, the manticore barged into camp and roared.

Percy turned back to me."You were saying?"

I blushed."Well, I'm not an oracle, I didn't know that the manticore would come for a friendly visit."

Percy nodded in agreement."Yeah, I'll go get riptide."

 **Well, how's that for a nice cliffhanger? not too bad, i hope.** **and as i said this is my first fanfic so plz tell me what i can do to improve my writing.** **Percy: ok, first of all, put more of me in it.** **me:Argh!** **well, on that happy note,** **bye!**


End file.
